The Way It All Began
by WingsOfEbony
Summary: They were together, just like in the old days. With minor differences. There were still words left unsaid, still things that needed to be spoken. And at the end she wasn't all that surprised, because that was the way that it all began.


**Hey all! Just another fanfic from WingsOfEbony! **

**I just found out another author on here is named Wings-of-Sapphire..... she made her account BEFORE me....... i feel like I completely cheated her name..... **

**Sorry Wings-of-Sapphire :( **

**This one goes out to you because I really don't want to change my name!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story, because if I did I would completely ruin all of them :p**

At the beginning it was just words.

Near the middle it was the only thing real about my life.

And at the end it was still true.

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_

I wasn't really surprised that this was the way that it ended, mostly because this was the way that it had begun, the two of us together. With minor details changed, of course.

He was dark and brooding. But this time he wasn't just dark, he was the darkness, but I suppose in the dark there must be light, that was what yin and yang were, right?

He was sad. I could tell, I suppose he was what you would call an "acquired taste."

And I absentmindedly wondered if the red-head that traveled with him could see his emotions as well. I wouldn't be all that shocked, she was my replacement after all.

There was blood, some of my own as well, but at least if they saw the scene then they could say I went down fighting. Fighting forty rain ninja, actually. None of whom would be attacking again. I wasn't proud of what I had done, I wasn't proud I had taken lives, but I was proud, however, that I had saved Naruto in some small way. That there were forty less ninja to attack him.

The dark boy walked to me and crouched by my side, he was looking over the damage and I could see in his eyes what I had already known. But instead of breaking down, I smiled as best I could. I wanted him to remember me smiling, even if he didn't care all that much.

"_Hey, Sasuke." _

It hurt to talk, actually, it hurt to do anything at all, but I was glad that I was able to form the words. I was happy to be able to talk to him one last time.

"_Hn."_

He was looking away from me, I didn't want him to look away just yet. Not until I was gone. Not until it was over.

"_Silent to the end, huh, Sasuke?" _

"_Sakura, you're an-"_

"_If you say annoying Sasuke, I will hit you so hard that you will have a broken nose for the rest of your life." _

"_Hn." _

It was a strange conversation, especially when life was only there for a few more fleeting moments.

"_Hey, Sasuke? You know I still love you right?" _

He didn't answer, and I knew that he thought that it was the love that I had expressed all those years ago. It wasn't. It was different this time.

"_It's a different sort of love, Sasuke. I have long moved past those days." _

It was getting harder to talk, but I kept going. There were still things to say. So many things.

"_Naruto and I are engaged, Sasuke. We were going to send you an invitation to the wedding, but we weren't really sure what your address was." _

It was meant as a joke about the address part, and I felt him laugh in disbelief, maybe it was at the notion that Naruto and I were getting married. Who knew? Naruto was on the mission with me, he was hurrying toward my flickering chakra signature now, he would arrive too late, and both me and Sasuke knew it.

"_Tell him I love him, Sasuke. Tell him I'm sorry that I left so soon. And make sure he knows that I know he's going to make a great Hokage!" _

I couldn't talk anymore. He could see it in my eyes. We both knew that it was over. But there was still one more thing left to say.

I clasped his hand in mine, just to feel him there, just so he would know that we were always together. And I smiled again.

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun!" _

It was said with humor and yet it was true. Maybe even more so then all those years ago.

And he smiled, for the first time in a long time, he actually smiled.

"_I love you too, Sakura." _

And I let go.

* * *

At the beginning it was just feelings.

Near the middle it was the only thing real about my life.

And at the end it was even truer than the day that it all began.

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun!"_


End file.
